1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension-supporting bracket, a vehicle body frame including the bracket, and to a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle body frame having a suspension-supporting bracket arranged between main and front frame sections thereof, and to an all-terrain vehicle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known saddle-ride type vehicle suitable for rough terrain traveling, so-called All-terrain vehicle (ATV). Such vehicle has a structure which is equipped with balloon tires at front and rear portions of a vehicle body configured to be small-sized and weight-reduced. In this type of vehicle, for example, as shown in the Japanese Patent No. 4271641, a vehicle body frame is formed in a suitable loop structure by using several types of steel members such as left and right upper pipes, a lower pipe, etc. The steel members are joined with each other using a plurality of cross members so as to form a box structure, which is elongated in a forward/rearward direction at a center in the left/right direction of the vehicle body. By such structure, an engine, a power transmission unit (for transmitting engine drive force to wheels of a vehicle), etc., are configured so as to be capable of being suitably arranged.
As discussed above, in the vehicle shown in the Japanese Patent No. 4271641, several types of steel frame members such as the left and right upper pipes, the lower pipe, etc. are used to form a vehicle body frame. Such plural steel frame members lead to a tendency of weight-increase of the vehicle. Moreover, the steel frame members are formed in the suitable loop structure and are connected to several members through the plurality of cross members by welding Accordingly, there is a problem in that a manufacture process is complicated due to accuracy management for assembling of several frame members.
The present invention has been made to overcome the drawbacks of the existing vehicle body frame. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a vehicle having a vehicle body frame which allows weight-reduction of a vehicle body, and at the same time, enhances assembling accuracy of frame members thereof.